It is fairly common for electronic gadgets for entertainment to include lightshows so as to enhance entertainment value.
For example, an electronic gadget such as a speaker device can carry light emitting diodes which can be preset to present lightshows while music is being played. Hence a listener can be afforded both audio enjoyment and visual enjoyment if desired.
However, lightshows are quite often preset and may not necessarily suit the preferences of the listener.
Moreover, even if some form of customization is provided, the extent of customization may also be limited such that the listener may not necessarily be able to customize lightshows to fully suit his/her preferences.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address the foregoing problem.